


Omega's New Suit

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, But mostly porn, Cravings, Cunnilingus, Dancing, F/M, Face-Fucking, French Kissing, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Romantic Angst, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Dancing, Smut, Song: With or Without You (U2), Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Omega catches the eye of someone for whom he yearns, and smut ensues.





	Omega's New Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the real-life man behind the mask's Instagram post from over the weekend, where he was dressed in a suit for a wedding and looking _incredibly_ hot. If you haven't yet seen the picture, it can be found here: https://www.instagram.com/p/BzTmn1-o_v1/
> 
> You're welcome ;)

We’d been eye-fucking the hell out of each other for hours, but neither seemed to have it in us to approach the other. Perhaps that’s what happens sometimes when there’s so much history. You fall in love. One or both gets hurt. You try again down the road. One or both gets hurt again. You fall back into old habits because you realize you’re not done with each other. One or both gets hurt yet again, but that doesn’t stop you the next time around. Or the next time. Or the next time. It was a vicious cycle for us, and given our reluctance to bridge the distance between us, I hoped in a bittersweet way that we had finally managed to break it, that we had finally learned our lesson. 

But then he grabbed my arm as I was trying to slip out the door without being noticed. He had disappeared, and I hadn’t seen him for close to twenty minutes (not that I was counting). I thought he had left with the bridesmaid with whom he had been dancing; neither of us was currently seeing anybody, and she had been not-so-subtly trying to get his attention since before the bride and groom had exchanged their vows. 

My heart skipped a beat when I felt his touch. “Leaving so soon?” he murmured to me as he leaned in. My eyes moved from his hand on my arm to his blue orbs. “I thought you left,” I blurted, and he shook his head. “I just needed some fresh air,” he explained with a slight shrug. 

The Quintessence Ghoul had never looked better, which is saying a lot considering how good he had _always_ looked to me. He was dressed in a new nicely tailored black suit that had his signature red rose pinned to the left lapel. He wore a white button-up shirt underneath with a simple black tie, and a pair of black and white wingtip spectator dress shoes completed his ensemble. Not that I didn’t look good myself; I was a bridesmaid, after all, and I lucked out that the bride, a former Sister of Sin that had left the church to marry somebody from the outside, had chosen decent dresses for us: steel grey with a floor-length A-line skirt, V-neckline, bow-tied halter, side slit, and open back, with matching heels. 

He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the dance floor before his eyes returned to mine. “How about a dance?” I hesitated a moment before answering. “Omega…” I sighed. “Just one dance,” he murmured as his hand slid down my arm to my wrist and then to my hand. “For good old times’ sake.” He took my hand in his and slowly brought it to his mouth so he could press his lips against my knuckles. 

The opening notes to U2’s “With or Without You” played as he led me to the jam-packed dance floor. Once he found an acceptable spot, he turned to face me with a smirk on his handsome face that was currently accented with a well-groomed moustache and patch of hair that ran from below his bottom lip to just under the curve of his chin. 

The Quintessence Ghoul slipped an arm around me, placing his hand on my back as my hand settled on his shoulder; our free hands met and our fingers intertwined as we began to move slowly in time with the music. 

_See the stone set in your eyes_  
_See the thorn twist in your side_  
_I'll wait for you_  
_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_  
_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_  
_And I wait without you_

I closed my eyes as he rested his cheek against mine, and I realized how much I’d been missing the feeling of his skin against mine. The roles had changed many times over the years, but it seemed like we were the proverbial moth to the flame with each other. 

_With or without you_  
_With or without you_

He hummed contentedly in my ear; his familiar scent overwhelmed my senses, and I felt myself grow more and more soaked as we danced. 

_Through the storm, we reach the shore_  
_You give it all but I want more_  
_And I'm waiting for you_

“You look beautiful tonight,” he murmured in my ear. “But your dress would look better on my bedroom floor…” I pulled away from him enough to look him in the eye. “I was thinking the same thing about your suit.” 

That was all it took. We left without saying another word to each other, without saying our good-byes to anybody, and we spent the next ten minutes racing through the winding corridors of the abbey, trying to make it back to his quarters. It was really only a five minute trip, but our numerous stops to grope each other and exchange heated kisses added to our travel time. 

Once we finally reached our destination, he pushed me up against the outside of his door and kissed me hungrily. “Sweet Satan, how I’ve craved you,” he growled as he fumbled with his keys that he had just fished out of his pocket. 

Omega managed to unlock the door. He hiked up my skirt and lifted me as we entered his quarters; I wrapped my legs around his waist and set about loosening and removing his tie as we crossed the living room area en route to his bedroom. Behind us, the door swung shut with a heavy _thud_. 

He threw me on his mattress and was on me in a flash. His lips found mine, his facial hair tickling my skin, and he kissed me hard, needily. He slowly rolled his hips against me, and I could feel the sizeable bulge in his dress pants, straining to be released. 

The Quintessence Ghoul slid a hand between our bodies, between my legs, and into my panties after pushing the fabric aside; he whimpered when he felt how wet I was for him. I gasped into his mouth as he slipped two of his thick fingers inside of me, crooking them just right so he could hit my g-spot. His thumb found my clit, and he wasted no time in extracting the first of many orgasms of the night from me. 

Before my walls had even stopped clenching around him, he withdrew his fingers to focus on his button and zipper. A few moments later, I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance, and he moaned my name as he slowly sheathed himself within me, inch by glorious inch. 

I threw my head back into the pillow as my still-fluttering walls stretched to accommodate his substantial girth, and he buried his face in the crook of my neck. He held still once he was fully seated inside of me, and his tongue dragged up my neck, along my jawline, and to my mouth. Omega kissed me feverishly as he started to slowly grind himself into me. After the kiss came to an end, he rested his forehead against mine. “Oh fuck…I’ve missed you so much,” he uttered, and I nodded; I had missed him as well. “You feel like home to me, min älskling,” he murmured as he licked his lips. My hands moved to the sides of his face, and I pulled him back down into another passion-filled kiss. I broke the kiss long enough to tell him that I loved him before our lips met again. 

He pulled out until only his cockhead remained before he thrust into me again, slow and deep. That was his pace for several minutes as he made sure I felt all of him and that he felt all of me. His room was filled with various moans and groans as we made love. 

The Quintessence Ghoul pulled out of me, which left me feeling bereft very suddenly. “Need to taste you,” he growled in explanation as he moved down my body, groping my breasts and anything he could get his hands on as he got into position. Once he was on his stomach between my thighs, his face was buried in my sopping cunt instantly. He eagerly lapped at my wetness, his tongue sliding between my lower lips from my entrance to my clit. Omega shifted his focus to my swollen nub, wrapping his lips around it and sucking as his tongue teased it. I writhed and cried his name as he brought me to my second orgasm. 

After my climax had reached its conclusion, he shrugged out of his suit coat and tossed it towards the bottom corner of his bed before he moved back up my body again. “You’re so amazing, Omega,” I murmured to him as his lips ghosted over mine once, then twice before making contact. His tongue plunged into my mouth, mine meeting his immediately as they twisted and danced together. 

His cockhead was again at my entrance, and he was neither slow nor gentle this time as he thrust himself into me. He paused long enough to throw his head back with a wanton moan once he was balls deep before he established a punishing pace; I clutched his biceps as he pistoned in and out of me. The sound of the headboard banging against the wall, our moans, and skin slapping against skin filled the air, and it didn’t take long for me to climax for the third time that night. 

His pace and thrusts soon began to falter and with a loud grunt, he released his seed deep inside of me. The Quintessence Ghoul buried his face in the crook of my neck as he rode out his orgasm. He sucked my sensitive flesh into his mouth, leaving marks along my neck and shoulder as he saw fit. “Tell me you’re mine, min älskling,” he huskily demanded, but his mouth covered mine before I could say anything as he kissed me deeply. After the kiss came to an end, I told him not only what he wanted to hear, but what I knew to be true. “I’m yours, Omega,” I vowed to him. “And I will always be yours…” 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his, kissing him tenderly and languorously, and he melted into my touch as my fingertips trailed along his upper spine. “How about we get out of these clothes?” I quietly suggested after the kiss had reached its conclusion, and he chuckled softly with a nod as he rolled off of me and then off the bed. I scrambled to join him, and a few short moments later, we stood before each other on the side of his bed. 

I playfully slapped his hand away when he started to unbutton his shirt. “I’ve been undressing you with my eyes since I saw you in the chapel,” I mused as he amusedly smirked down at me. “So please let me do it, Omega.” My fingers deftly moved down the buttons as I undid them one by one, and then I moved to his cuffs. I smiled up at him when I saw his cufflinks; they were the stainless steel and black lacquer links with an engraved Omega symbol I had bought for him years before. “You still have them?” I asked as I carefully removed and set them on his nightstand. He nodded. “Of course, min älskling,” he said with a shrug. “They were a gift from you, and I’ve kept everything you’ve ever given me.”

Omega pulled me into his arms and pressed his forehead against mine. “Even at our worst, I’ve never stopped loving you,” he said in a near whisper, and I struggled to choke back an unexpected sob as a few tears streaked down my cheeks. The Quintessence Ghoul smiled softly as he wiped them away. “Gråt inte, älskling,” he murmured to me, reverting to Swedish to tell me not to cry. I nodded and did my best as my bottom lip quivered. 

He pressed his lips against mine, and his tongue again found its way into my mouth. We worked in unison to remove his unbuttoned shirt, and we parted briefly to slip off the plain white undershirt he wore beneath. My mouth moved along his jawline and down his neck to his chest where I teased his nipples with my tongue before I continued my journey down his torso. I sunk to my knees in front of him and hooked my fingers in the waistbands of his dress pants and boxer briefs; I slowly slid both down his thighs, and then his legs. He had kicked his shoes off at some point, and I threw the pants and underwear to the side after he had stepped out of them. 

I looked up at him and watched as his eyes darkened even more. Omega wrapped his hand around the base of his thick cock, and I slowly stuck my tongue out. He lightly slapped his dick against my waiting tongue as he grinned wolfishly down at me. “You want this cock, don’t you?” I bit my bottom lip as I nodded before my lips again parted in time for him to feed me his length. He moaned as I took every delectable inch, and I soon felt his tip at the back of my throat and his patch of trimmed pubic hair against my nose. 

The Quintessence Ghoul pulled out and then repeated, feeding me his cock once again. He eventually built up a moderate pace as he fucked my face, and I took the opportunity to reach behind my neck to untie the halter before I carefully maneuvered out of my dress. 

He pulled his dick from between my lips and grabbed my upper arm, bringing me to my feet; the fabric of my dress pooled on the floor, and Omega looked at me incredulously. “I wanted to do that,” he growled as he pushed me over the side of the bed, restraining both hands above my head. I stood on my tiptoes, perking my ass up for him, knowing what was coming. He grabbed one cheek and then the other with his free hand, humming appreciatively as he squeezed my flesh. His hand withdrew and quickly came down hard on one side before he did the same with the other; I buried my face in his comforter, muffling the hybrid scream/moan that escaped my lips. 

The Quintessence Ghoul spread my legs and repositioned me slightly as he lifted one leg so it was on the edge of the mattress, giving him unfettered access for what came next: I felt his cock between my lower lips, the tip being dragged from my clit to my entrance over and over again before he slowly pushed himself inside of me. Omega pressed his chest against my back as he sunk the rest of the way in. 

He kissed, licked, and nibbled my upper back and shoulders as he grinded against me. While his one hand still held my hands in place above my head, the other slid between me and the mattress; he quickly located my clit, teasing it in a circular motion with his fingertips as he began to thrust in and out of me. I felt another orgasm forming at breakneck speed, and I was soon pushed over the edge for the fourth time that night with the Quintessence Ghoul following close behind. With his face pressed against my back and his cock buried impossibly deep inside of me, he sprayed his hot cum against my cervix as he cried out my name. 

Omega and I fucked late into the night until we were both exhausted and dehydrated. He dragged himself out of bed long enough to fetch us two large glasses of water from his kitchenette. After we had somewhat replenished our fluids, he made himself comfortable on his back and pulled me on top of him. The Quintessence Ghoul wrapped his arms around me, and I rested my head on his chest, a small smile playing on my lips. 

“So, we go see Imperator tomorrow?” he murmured to me, and I nodded. His words made it official, and we would need to re-register our relationship with Sister Imperator. Our file easily took up more space than any other in her filing cabinets, but we always had the dark blessings of the church’s matriarch and the rest of the Clergy. 

As we drifted off to sleep, I realized with my final lucid thought that perhaps it wasn’t so much that we would never learn our lesson with each other, but more that— after making almost _every_ mistake in the book—we had been learning all along, and it was our unfaltering hope that we’d get things right eventually that kept bringing us back together.


End file.
